You had to have it your way
by Dessous
Summary: Someone is killing half-bloods, will Renesmee survive? Bella and Edward drift apart due to dangerous secrets. Will their relationship survive? Rosalie is missing, but is it possible a deadly and mysterious stranger has given her back her human life?
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie's POV

I knew what the woman asked of me wasn't right, but I could not stop my self from making this choice. Yes, it was dangerous, even to a vampire, but if I succeed, I could have my deepest desire . I could start over.

I could have a real life. I never want to go to high school again, to college, even marry Emmett, though I do always make a perfect bride. I want to move _forward_.

My family always speaks about our lives in the present, as if we are truly alive, as if what we have done for decades, is actually living. We have no heartbeat, no pulse, we do not age, we do not bleed. We take the blood other living creatures, wringing them dry of their lives to sustain ours, my family and , I, we are plagued immortal monsters. In spite of my love for Emmett and attachment to the others, I am miserable. I often find myself wishing for death, because if really sought the truth , I'd have to admit that I don't have a family, I have a coven. My real family has been dead for over 40 years. Upon becoming a vampire my loving memories of them became distorted and blurred. I had found a way to hold on to them, they created me, I loved them, I was happy there... and they were what I will be once more, human..


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I was heading home after an extended hunting excursion with Emmett. Emmett was still hunting, but I no longer had the wish to kill anything. He had forced me to go, as I had refused to hunt for weeks. I liked the pain of thirst, it was better than the alternative. Almost home, I found Bella waiting for me in the woods a mile away from our home, a look of anger mixed with despair on her face.

"What's Wrong Edward," she pleaded.

Why are you back so early," she pressed

"Why do you think," I snapped.

Bella had not been herself since the mysterious death of our beloved daughter, Renesmee, the previous fall. I did not recognize the stranger I saw when I looked into her eyes, it also did not help that they were an indicative deep red.

Apparently, Bella had caught the smell of a human when hunting, it was too strong.

She said the man had been homeless and had no family. Bella claimed to buried him in a 20 foot grave, though I had never doubted her, something seemed off about her story.

I was devastated at the change in my wife, but more so at the loss of my miracle of a child, Renesmee. I loved my daughter in a way that I had never loved anyone, not even Bella. Whom at this moment, I truly felt nothing for. How could she be so callous?

" Mr. Cullen, is there anything I can do to enhance your mood", she crooned flashing a flirtatious smile.

It just looked cold and contrived to me.

I could not figure her out. Was she not grieving?

"Cut it Bella", I said blowing air heavily upwards through my lower lip, causing it to vibrate.

As if I actually needed to exhale.

She responded in an icy tone. "I'm sorry Edward, I truly am, I know how agonizing these past 6 months have been for you, we need to move on though, Renesmee is gone, and we have mourned her and will continue to, but we have to continue on with our lives, it's what she would want."

I couldn't happen to notice how confident in her words she seemed, the shy girl who had stumbled over everything was now a confident vampire, with bright red eyes, I did not recognize her, did she still even feel? If she did not love our daughter did she even love me?...

Rose POV

I could feel the world flash by me as I speed through the red forest trees of Northern Washington; I was pushing myself to almost twice my normal speed.

I had to reach the cave by nightfall, it was her command. The Strong Black Satchel which I carried across my shoulder like a purse continued to flop out to my side and flank down against my leg.

The material was strong, it was to protect me and the contents inside, but I could feel the sharp angles piercing my left leg, like little daggers. I dared not to look down to see what had become of my thigh as I saw the fabric of my dress being cut from my body and carried away by the wind like a tiny silken kite.

I let out of strained whimper, this dress cost over $5,000 dollars! I had another thought , and frowned thinking of a scar on my perfect milky white skin.

I was about to break the promise I made to myself to run without stopping , just to take a tiny peak at my leg, when I saw my destination about a mile ahead of me...

I raced towards the mouth of the cave and sent myself forward, flipping thirty feet up the side of the mountain and landing on the ledge. It smelled as if another vampire was present, I raised my eyebrows, perhaps one was, "Helloooo" I heard my own melodious voice echo.

I never got tired of that sound, I wondered if it would be as beautiful and melodious after the change. I smiled thinking of my cotillion ball in Rochester, September or 1932, my perfect bone white shoulders drapped in the finest velvet, singing a solo in front of the toast of the town. I smiled, yes it would be.

This was it, I was here. I could feel a sickly sweet feeling rush over my body, it made me feel anxious yet relieved. I had known what I had done was wrong while I was doing it, but now , now it would all be worth it...


	3. Chapter 3

ROSALIES POV

How could this old hag deny me? I had held up my end of the bargain, I had literally killed for this! I began stomping my heels around creating a red dust cloud which quickly engulfed the entire cave.

The old Woman, began coughing. Ha I thought, I committed an unforgivable crime and am entrusting my life in the hands of a pathetic stuttering human who coughs at a little rock dust?

What was this old woman doing. Ugh."

Take me to the one who will transform me , old woman, and I will give HER the satchel!" I demanded. What a weak sad being, who would send such a crippled old thing to do their bidding.

I wonder how she even got up the mountain, she was covered in rags and dirt, got she was so hideous and decrepit; I could hardly look at her. She was SO pathetic.

Just as that thought left my mind I felt something take hold of my lower body, the very dust that I had stomped up was encircling my body, snaking around me tighter and tighter. It was a grip tighter than Emmett's, stronger than anything I had ever felt, suddenly, my body was convulsing, trying to break free.

"So you think I am Weak, Pathetic, Ugly?" the ragged woman cackled, parting her lips to show nothing but two yellowed incisors .

Panic washed over me.

She was hurting me, This pathetic ugly old human was causing me pain, _controlling _me.

Up until this point, I thought the old woman was simply a useless servant, working for the pretty witch, or whatever she was.

I mentally cringed at the thought of the gorgeous women, I hated thinking about someone who could be more beautiful than me.

I assumed this old crone was taking me to meet the magically perfect looking woman, but perhaps this old woman would transform me?

Though I found that hard to imagine after what I had seen that night 6 months ago.

The woman whom I had met in that clearing was beautiful, though I hated to admit, more beautiful than myself or any other vampire for that matter, angelic even.

She had soft golden curls cascading to the ground and piercing violet eyes that felt like they were burning into your soul. I was immediately jealous, but yet in awe.

I had since spent my time since traveling and doing her bidding. The things I had done were violent, vile, unforgivable in the world of vampires. That no longer matter to me, I was not one of them any longer. I tried to push the screams, the struggles to the back of my mind

She had shown me that I could have a new life, a human one, that I would forget the entire span of my vampire life, there for I would forget what I had done to leave it.

I did not believe her at first, but she placed a warm finger over my lips as if she were "shushing" a child, suddenly my body was warm, I felt.. the need to blink, I felt my heart ... my heart...was beating... and from my eye I shed a single tear.

She removed her finger, as her touch left me, I felt a painful jolt. My skin was once again cold granite and I felt the thirst returning, but I now knew of her power, I knew she could help me.

I had known then, there was nothing I would not do for her, thus, I was expecting the same perfect woman.

It perplexed me why this horrid old hag was waiting for me instead of the goddess, or whatever she was. I had thought once I arrived that I would be safe, this was all over, though it pained me to think of Emmett on his own, I knew it would be worth it when I woke up with soft warm skin, a beating heart, and without the want to feed on the blood of others like a deranged blond demon...

Regaining my human life is almost all I have thought about for decades, and when I knew I could have that life back, I could not turn it down, no matter how great the sacrifice.

I snapped out of my day-dream, I was still bound, and suspended in the air. The tightening feeling continued to rise until it came to my face.

I could feel the dust cable cutting into my skin I saw my beautiful stone cheek caving in..." I'm sorrrry!" grasped, and like rope being cut loose, in one swift motion, the sand untwined from my body.

The movement of the sand was so quick that I barely landed on my feet, I instinctively crouched down in a protective stance. To my surprise, the old witch laughed, displaying what appeared to be a genuine smile.

I recoiled, all of her teeth were in place and were as white as fresh milk! I gasped.

The rags she wore began to transform themselves into a beautiful translucent dress which glittered like new snow , it was the most breathtaking fabric, yet hauntingly familiar, maybe I'd seen a dress like that before...

I watched as the womans back straighten out and in the place of a weathered bag of bones , a perfect hour-glass figure emerged. As she began to fill out the incredible sparkling dress , I lifted my eyes up just in time to see the lines began to melt off of her wrinkled face, replacing themselves with smooth olive skin. Her muddy gray hair straightened itself out and began extending down her back transforming into the most beautiful shade of deep gold as if someone had poured honey on it then spun it in silk. Her tired black eyes flamed and then cooled turning into a deep blue-violet.

It was the woman from the forest clearing, the woman who had offered me humanity .

The witch parted her perfect red pout, and clicked her tongue as if deciding whether to speak to me or let me continue to stare at her.

I was angered and awestruck by her behaviour, why had she bothered to mislead me, to further display her power? She broke the silence ,

"Dear Sweet Girl, Please do not ever underestimate me again, for though I have many forms, do not misunderstand, it is I who has sent for you, I who can give you life, and I who can take it away. Now be a good girl and give me the bag , then we can take care of your little... problem"

She finished speaking and extended her delicate hand, Palm up. Like a child asking for change to buy candy.

I was taken a back by this. Who did she think she was? Speaking to me this way? Did she even realize what I had done for her? The magnitude of my actions?

We had a deal, and she should treat me with respect. I quickly reached to unfasten the black satchel from my side when the strange sickness I had felt upon entering the cave hit me again, but this time it was infinitely stronger.

I had finally realized why I recognized the dress, why it awed me so, the way it sparkled and shimmered in the light.

It was not because I had worn a similar fabric, or coveted one on a friend long ago. No... it could not be so... this witch was wearing a dress made of vampire skin...

I began screaming, I couldn't stop myself. I clasped my hand tightly over my mouth, my nails digging into my chin. I looked down, venom spilling from the indention ,dripping down my breast.

I saw the witch smiling as she closed in on me. Everything went Black.

Bella's POV

I was waiting in the circular clearing about a mile or two away from the Cullen residence. I knew Edward would come back early. I knew he was denying his thirst, probably settling with just enough to keep him strong but not enough to sate his thirst.

He wanted to feel pain. He had to.

I wanted to die, seeing him like this, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

His mind was subject to the gifts of other vampires, information could be extracted from him. I had to protect my family. If only I could give him a warning, but I couldn't it was too dangerous. I had to push him away and it killed me.

I saw him running my way long, his sinewy body glittering in the sun.

Ahh, my Edward. I wanted to meet him half way, hold him in my arms and tell him that I loved him, to never let go, to make it okay.

Instead I stood as still as a statue, waiting for him to meet me. When he was in front of me , I tried to I hide the pain I was feeling as I asked

" Why are you back so early?"

and he responded screaming about Renesmee's death. I felt my fist tighten and I quickly shook it off ... He noticed and I quickly straightened up. I tried to flirt with him, knowing I'd never been good at flirting. I knew this would set him off.

He was angry after I made some sexual remark about cheering him up. I waited until his eyes were the color of coal to say what I had rehearsed for the past week.

" I can't begin to understand why or how this happened, but I can say she would want us to live. We did not know her fragility, she was only half vampire, it could have been a human weapon besting her, or an extremely strong and agile animal, we just don't know."

I saw Edward's disgruntled face turn into a near snarl as he looked me up and down. I felt broken, never could I have possibly imagined seeing my husband look at me this way. I had to concentrate, He know's I'm lying, he know's I'm lying.

I thought quickly,"'I'm sorry Edward, I mean, I truly am, I know how agonizing these past 6 months have been for you, and they have been for me too, but we need to move on , Renesmee is gone we have to continue on with our lives, it's what she would want."

I saw Edward look at me, filled with disappointment. I knew it was not only due to my words, but my deep red eyes as well.

My new-born eye color had faded about a year ago and I had finally achieved the glowing gold of the rest of my family. Now my eyes were again, the deep crimson of a vampire who feeds on humans, in Edward's mind, the eyes of a murderer.

I wished I could tell him the true reason for their color. I imagined myself telling him the truth, him taking me in his arms kissing my lips, telling me that we would figure it out. I felt my lips parting, the truth about everything on the tip of my tongue, then I heard the wind move.

Edward was running, just as I had hoped, but it still hurt. I was aware I was no match for his speed, but I needed him to think I was following him. I began to scream out his name. As soon as I was sure he could no longer catch my scent, I changed paths.

I was headed towards La Push.

Since I was now a vampire, I could no longer enter the Quileute Reservation; I was going to meet Jacob at the border.

I was going to make sure my beautiful Renesmee was still safe... Jake and I had to make a very difficult choice when we had forced her into hiding, faking her death, but we knew it was the right one, she had to be protected.

Someone was killing half-bloods, and we were going to find them, even if we had to track them to the ends of the earth and when we finally caught them, we would rip them limb from limb.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie's Pov

I awoke in a strange bed, my head throbbing.

What happened... where am I? I am so tired, so tired... felt like I haven't slept in ... years...

All of a sudden I heard a male voice it was deep gruff, comforting...

"How's this little gal doin, found her in the woods by black rock cave, few miles outa town, not sure what her story is, but she was pretty banged up"

and another voice, a softer voice responded. How many voices, two ? Three? The soft voice continued...

" Hmm Very Strange, Third one since 2009 out that way... She will be okay though officer, she has a concussion and she's lost a lot of blood, but we gave her a transfusion."

Then he lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper.

"there was no sign of physical or sexual abuse, she was likely victim to a fall, but we will have you come back for questioning when she comes around."

I fell ? I thought? I'm in a hospital? Two Thousand and Nine What? The last thing I remember was going to visit my friend Vera, to see her new baby. I fell? By a CAVE? Mama and Daddy must be worried sick. Then I heard the softer male voice pick up again

" I am however, concerned with is this strange scar over the left side of her heart it looks recent, I wonder is she has a heart condition, we will need to begin testing immediately... but with no identification, and no one to confirm her age. We could have a law suit on our hands if she's under 18."

What on earth were they talking about? What had happened to me? Scar ? Over my heart? Scar?

I opened my eyes and blinked them twice.

I saw two men standing in front of me. One in a white coat and the other in a blue uniform.. A police officer and Doctor of course.

I _was_ in a hospital. They were still engaged in conversation and did not seem notice that I was awake.

I heard a strange beeping noise and shot up in the bed. I found the source of the noise... it was what looked like a miniature movie screen with wires.. wires that were... glued? to my body was making this wild noise displaying different colored lines.

I'd never seen anything like it. It just didn't seem right; It was Scary. Of course I'd never been in a hospital, except when I was young, and Mother had taken ill with Typhoid. She had been lucky to survive it. So what did I know? I guess this is some new sort of Doctors Tool. I had become so distracted by the beeping box, I had forgotten about the men in the room.

I looked down at my body, and became red with embarrassment, I was wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around me! It was practically see through and displayed my entire arms! I quickly pulled the blankets up to my chin. The Doctor began to laugh. I opened my mouth to ask him what was so funny, when I realized it felt like I had a throat full of dust.. All I was able to croak out was " Water."

"Sure, Sweetheart, I'll send the nurse right away, How are you feeling?"

"Confused" I managed to say.

" I see." He replied.

Just then a woman came in a with a pitcher of water and a small cup, I assumed she was the nurse, though she was wearing some sort of strange pant suit.

Some women, I thought shaking me head. I gladly I took the Glass and gulped it until it was empty.

"What happened? Am I okay?" I asked.

" I was hoping you could tell me." The young doctor said, winking.

Did he just... wink at me?

How completely inappropriate! He has to be acting this way because of this sheet they have me in. How rude. I looked up at him, he was rather handsome... tall, maybe in his mid to late twenties , with wavy dark locks, bright green eyes and a sparkling smile. Hmph, I should NOT be thinking this about him, he seems like a catch, and a cad, Ha. I frowned, " I don't remember what happened, the last thing I remember was coming home from my friend Vera's."

He wrote something down in a small note pad, ... " I see, and Where does Vera live."

I was exasperated, there was only one Vera in town.

"Vera Mcfadden, Nee' Harris, The Vicar's Daughter, she just married John Mcfadden.. they live on Cherry Street."

The doctor looked amused... "The Vicars Daughter?" he said, running his fingers across his chin.

This is frustrating! Is he playing games? Does he really not know her?

Is he poking fun at me, I can't tell. I sighed, "Yes, we had tea and played cards." He looked at me again, his hand gripping his chin, his head shaking slightly, " Okay... Miss...?"

Oh, right I hadn't introduced myself, " Hale, Miss Rosalie Hale of Rochester."

"Alright Miss Hale, I'm Doctor Anderson, but you can call me Chip. "

Who on earth did this Doctor Anderson think her was?

"I'd prefer to Call you Doctor Anderson, and you may Call me, Miss Hale." I responded as haughtily as I could, considering the situation that I was in.

He shot me that same sideways look, as if he was amused at me.

I just couldn't figure out what was so funny. I was the patient in a hospital. He was supposed to be a professional. "Alright _Miss Hale_", He said putting an emphasis on my name. " I need to ask you some routine questions, alright."

"Alright," I responded.

He started with the expected, "How old are you?"

" 18, 19 this coming Fall" ..

"Alright very good, and can you tell me what 3+ 5 is?"

"Eight" I answered with a confused expression on my face

"Alright, and what is the Capital of New Jersey?"

"Trenton...?" Did this man think I was a Mongoloid? Why was he asking me such inane questions?

"Alright and Rosalie, err, Sorry, _Miss Hale_, can you tell me what year it is?"

I couldn't take it! , " Enough with this! Is this really necessary Doctor? I'm perfectly fine."

"Unfortunately it is. You have concussion and I need to make sure you don't have any brain damage. Answer the question, and while you're at it, tell me who our current President is as well. Then we're all done"

I sighed deeply. Obviously a child could answer these questions, but if there were only two more , what could it hurt.

I answered acting a little flirtatious, just to make him squirm" Well Doctor, While I find " your little games" slightly amusing, It's a little insulting. Of course I know the year and the president, though my father is definitely looking forward to the upcoming election."

Doctor Anderson Laughed, " After the last 4 years, I think we all are." Hmph, So he knows I'm not Daft.

"but, please dear, just answer the question..." he responded his expression changing , his voice softening.

Ha, What did I have to Lose. I'd show him. "Well Doctor Anderson, You know as well as I do that the year is 1933, and that President Hoover is in the white house"

...

Doctor Anderson Laughed Nervously.

"Miss Hale, I need to answer the question correctly, or I'll have to place you under observation."

What was he talking about? How long had I been here, where were my parents?

"How, How long have I been here?" I demanded.

"2 days." He replied.

What was he getting at?

"So I yes, 3 and 5 is eight, the Capital City of New Jersey is Trenton, and it's 1933 and Hoover is president." I said impatiently.

Doctor Anderson Looked at me with confusion and pity. I felt anger boiling inside of me, no one looked at _me _with pity! Jealousy maybe, but pity? Then I remembered I was in a Hospital.

"Alright Miss Hale, You wait right here, You're going to need to See Doctor Jenkins, for an evaluation, he's very kind. I am sure you're family is very worried, if you would like to give their name and a phone number, I'll call them for you and tell them you're here."

Ah! Mama and Daddy, my parents about me! I quickly responded, " Yes, please do call my Family, Doctor Anderson, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, My family Telephone Number is 1077." I said flashing a toothy grin ... He looked shocked again.. I felt satisfied, he was probably impressed that we didn't have a party line, just another reason to be jealous of me.

Doctor Anderson sort of stuttered as he said " You think your Phone number is ... is 1077? 1-0-7-7?"

" It is 1077." I snapped. I was tired of all of this, I wanted to go home, I pulled the blankets up to my chin and lay back on the pillow... I was ready to fall asleep when I noticed that annoying Doctor Anderson was still here, staring at me intently.

I smiled a little to myself, he was probably admiring my looks as most men do... I lay down to doze off and wait for my parents to come fawn over me. Oh! and Royce, I hoped that they will tell Royce, Perhaps He would even get me a present! I closed my eyes with dreams of a little mink stole set of by diamond earrings, oh great big ones, the size of small mirrors !

I let myself smile.. and drift off into a deep sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards POV

I had just returned home after running non stop for eight days. I felt better. Relieved.

As I entered our home, I noticed my entire family sitting in the living room waiting for me. Well, almost my entire family. Bella and Rose were missing, and of course, so was Renesmee.

If my heart still beat, it would have stopped at that moment. I don't know why, but after these runs I've taken, I come home and expect everything to be as it was.

I expect it, like emerging from a dream, but vampires don't sleep, and we don't dream and my world has fallen apart.

I noticed my father look at me sympathetically.

Carlisle spoke. "Edward , My Son, we have all been worried about you. If only there was something we could do, we all have been deeply affected and know your pain is great, but there is something we must tell you."

I tuned into the minds around the room, Esmé, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Bella... all of them had their mind... on Rosalie... It couldn't be...

It was as if Alice could feel me probing her mind and spoke slowly, "Edward, I had a vision this morning, of Rosalie surrendering her life... She was dressed in white and... she was speaking to what must have been another Vampire... She, She asked for her to "fulfill her Promise, that she no longer wanted to be a blood sucking monster... that she wanted to sleep. She's missing now!"

Alice Continued." We have to try to find her, I haven't seen her burning... there could still be time."

I scanned the room, the emotions ranged from hope to despair. I heard Jasper thinking he hadn't caught her mood, he was thinking that _She had seemed so... excited lately _and was wondering how he could have possibly missed this. He felt guilty.

Emmet's mind was blank of words, filed with raw emotions, anger, grief, betrayal. Esmé was thinking of me, worried that they should have kept this from me, that it would break me.

Carlisle was feeling as guilty as Jasper, though I couldn't figure out why , and Bella, of course, wasn't here. I thought about my distant wife, my dead daughter, I could not lose another member of my family.

I would be the one to save Rosalie. She would return to us , safe, no matter what it took.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I had arrived at La Push.

Jake met me in Wolf Form and leaped over the divide separating our land and theirs.

I watched him transform, and looked away so that he could put on the shorts he had tied to his leg with a belt before phasing.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, wrapping his warm muscular arms around me like a werewolf blanket.

"Jake!" I sighed laying my head against his chest.

Though all of the romantic feelings I'd felt towards Jacob when I was a human had dissipated, I still loved him as a brother.

It also felt nice to get affection from someone, since I couldn't see Renesmee to avoid Alice Catching it in a Vision and I had to keep Edward at a distance.

" How is she ?" I whispered. Staying pressed against Jake

" She is great , Bella, Really, don't worry, she's getting so big, she's the size of an eight years old"

I almost cried, It had been three years since her birth, I'd last seen her six months ago.

"She's so smart, Really, Healthy, Happy, She misses you all, but understands until we catch this Monster, that this is for the best." ,

"That's Good", I said..." Does the pack have anymore leads?"

... Jake hesitated... "Listen Bella, What we're dealing with right now is very powerful, she's not a Vampire or Shape Shifter, and is partially Human, but... with powerful... allies... that's all I can tell you for now."

"She?" I asked quizzically, almost letting go of Jake, I quickly latched back on. As long as we were touching , Alice couldn't see us. Jacob Nodded. I nodded back in understanding.

Jake would tell me only on the day I could inform my family, only on the day we were ready to fight this new enemy, and on that day, this abomination was going down.

I was about to hug my friend goodbye and head home, when he stopped me.

"Bella , wait."

" Yes" I said

"Don't let go of my hand as I tell you this, but if your family brings up Rosalie, or trys to find her, you have to stop them"

I was so shocked, I wanted to step away...

" Jake, what are you talking about... Rose, she's fine..."

I trailed off...

He just shook his head with a look that said you'll find out soon enough.

Jake let go of my hand and phased, his jean shorts shredding like confetti. I watched him disappear onto his tribal lands... with that I lept up into the evergreen trees, running across the branches, my mind spinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's Pov

"It's Called Dissasocisative Identity Disorder, or DID. She has developed this alternate personality to cope with what has happened to her." Dr. Ryan said to Dr. Anderson in a hushed tone, as if I wasn't even in the room! the nerve!

"Doctor Ryan, I am familiar with DID and it's symptoms, but I just don't think that's what were looking at. She doesn't have multiple personalities, and she seems ... so lucid." Doctor Anderson responded, for once on _my_ side.

At this point I was aware that the year was 2010, and that there had to be something wrong with me, but it just didn't _feel_ like there was.

My memories of my life were so vivid, so real. It had taken me weeks to believe them, but soon enough I was convinced. I just... It didn't make sense, why didn't I remember anything from this time , what was supposed to be "my time." All of my memories were of another life, another time, but that time was apparently over seventy years ago.

It just didn't make sense, perhaps Dr. Ryan was right, perhaps I'd Always had an obession with the 1920's and 1930's and had transfered that into an alternate personality... but that couldn't be!

I wasn't crazy, I was Rosalie Hale, prettiest girl in Rochester, New York, engaged to the richest man in town! I had a great life!

Now I'm stuck in this stupid hospital bed in a time where nothing makes sense and I know no one.

They have even taken to calling me patient Jane Doe, insisting that Rosalie probably isn't even my real name, but an alter ego created by my subconscious.

They are planning to release my photo on the television news next week, if no one has come to "claim me" by then. As if I am some sort of lost post office parcel. Hmph.

At least Doctor Anderson still calls me by my proper name, Miss Hale. He seems genuinely interested in my theories, on how I came to be here.

I have considered the story of Rip Van Winkle where I simply fell asleep in the woods and woke up 77 years later, or time travel, or divine intervention. He listens to everything I have to say politely, but I know he thinks I'm a lunatic just like Dr. Ryan.

I hate Dr. Ryan, I secretly wish that she would slip on her ridiculous Doctor pants and fall flat on her face, wiping that smug smile right off.

A woman Doctor and a spinster, and she has the nerver to look down on _me_! I laughed at the thought of her slipping around in her big floppy pants and clanky clogs, one foot, two foot, smosh! Right on her pinched little face!

"What's so funny?" Dr. Anderson said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing ," I said casually flipping my hair over my shoulder. I saw Dr. Anderson look away uncomfortably, like he always did when he caught himself admiring my beauty.

I secretly loved torturing him with my looks, it was almost all the entertainment I could get in this horrid place. I mean, sure there were arts & crafts, movie nights, and calesthetics with other patients, but they were all a drag .

_They_ _were crazy_, I was not, I thought. I was _displaced_.

After my diagnosis, I had spent a good day crying, thinking that if what the doctors said is true, everyone I have ever known is dead. I guess part of me still thought this was all a bad dream. I mean, I had read H.G Wells, I knew about science fiction. I just had always thought of it as that, _Fiction_. I never thought I'd be living in it.

I hadn't been given my own power attorney because since I was "mentally unfit" my declaration of being 18 wasn't vaild, then I presented to them the fact that I was actually 95 years old, but that just invalidated my statement even more.

It was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard. Apparently they were able to determine, by pictures of my teeth, that I was somewhere in- between the ages of 16 and 22. Okay, well actually, that was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard.

I suppose that's why they were airing the news report next week, to try and see if my "family" would come forward, or if anyone would recognize me.

I had told them over and over that it wasn't necessary, that if the year really was 2010, then I no longer had any family. I was just some freaky girl stuck in a time-travel nightmare. I sighed, at least I still looked good. I caught my reflection in the tray table next to my bed. What I saw startled me, my hair was stringy, my eyes had dark circles around them, I ran my hand over my clavicles. I had lost weight.

Without realizing what was happening, I began to sob, not just sob, screach. I couldn't help myself, I let out a high pitched wail and beat my fists agaisnt my pillow like a child throwing a tantrum.

Doctors, Anderson and Ryan abruptly stopped their conversation. I heard Dr. Anderson usher out Dr. Ryan.

I didn't care, I kept screaming, hot tears streaming down my face. I heard the door to my room close and a few seconds later, I felt a warm hand on my check. "

Shhh, Shh, mon petit, shh shh me bebe, Colas mon petit frère, Shh , Shh Shh, Shh."

I stopped wailing, letting the singsongy french words calm my nerves, before I could say anything, Dr. Anderson Responded. "It's a lullaby, my mother was of french extraction, and she used to sing this to me when I was upset as a child."...

"It's beautiful." I whispered. Dr. Andersons hand moved from my check down to my chin, lifting my face up to meet his. I noticed for the first time how bright his eyes were, green like the sea, strong and calm.

"No, Rosalie, You're beautiful." He said, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I felt my whole body rush with a feeling that I couldn't control. My fingers tingled, my nose tingled, everything tingeled and , my stomach felt as if it were falling down into my feet.

"I - Dr. Ander.. Chip.. I think that I ..." Shhh"- he said placing his finger softly on my lips.

" I know..." Suddenly, I realized he had thought that I was confessing my love for him...

"No, Doctor, you don't understand... I think that I remember something... something, recent..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rose's POV

Dr. Chip Anderson and I had been having a whirlwind romance for the past week.

I had temporarily forgotten about that fact that I was patient in a psychiatric ward. We were so caught up in our romance, sneaking around. Kissing in closets, kissing in the file room, kissing in the place in the courtyard hidden from the security camera's that I had forgotten that tonight was the night of the new's broadcast.

I had tried to block out the feeling I had last week when Chip had first kissed my forehead. The flash of memory, of a house, in the woods, a big beautiful house, with many modern cars in the drive way, and another boy doing the same thing, kissing my forehead. A large beautiful dark haired boy, a boy with hard cold lips and strange golden eyes...

I shuddred.

I had wondered if perhaps this was where I had lived, my family. Perhaps I had invented an alternate identity to cope with something.

I didn't understand, I had a life-time of memories that just couldn't be true, and some blurry after-thoughts that might be true?

I still wondered what had happened to me, and if I did have a family, in this large house, why hadn't they come looking for me? There was only one hospital in the area for crying out loud! I tried to put this in the back of my mind; I was feeling so much better.

A second later I jumped; I looked behind me to see a confused looking Chip standing over me with a blanket and a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"Sorry if I startled you, babe." He said, sounding a little hurt.

I must have been so dazed that I didn't notice him enter the room. His fault for being so damn light on his feet, and I hated that he called me "babe." I was an adult woman, not an infant in a baby carriage! I let him have his way though, he had been ever kind to me since the moment we met.

"No it's fine " I responded batting my eyelashes and tossing my hair gentley over my shoulder, as if it was accidental.

I noticed his reaction. He was in love with me. I mean, how could he not be? Even though I was apparently this mental patient, I was still the greatest beauty in Washington Public Hospital. I mentally laughed at my little joke.

Obviously the relationship between Chip and I was a secret; He could lose his job if we were discovered. There were a few nurses that were helping keep our relationship under wraps until I was released, but for the most part, we were entirely private. Therefore I had spent the majority of the past week fighting off the advances of every man who had gone as Chip put it "Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs." I thought this was a strange saying and a little inappropriate for a Doctor, but that's part of why I adored the man. He was fun, handsome and rich.

Chip had promised that when I was discharged from the Hospital, ,(if it turns out no one comes to identify me), that he would set me up in a lovely little country cottage owned by his family.

He also said that we could actually date then, which he later explained to me that it meant to court. At first, I thought he was the crazy one. As if I would want to spend months writing dates on things!

He said we should Date until we were ready to take it to the , "next step," which I knew to mean he wished to marry me.

For some reason Chip felt this resolution was inappropriate for the amount of time we'd known each other, and because of my "situation", but it felt perfectly normal to me. Whatever normal may be, I am still so curious about the events that have caused me to live life in my current condition.

If I really am who I _must_ be, a girl born in the late 1980's- early 1990's, then why do I have no recollection of anything in this era. Why have I never until a few weeks ago, heard of things like Television, Cellular Phones, Computers, and what was that thing Chip had given me that plays tunes out of little ear plugs? an eye-ponk?

The doctors seemed to think some thing terribly traumatic happened to me, and the only reasoning behind my condition is that I must have extensively studied the 1920's and 30's and am projecting a new identity instead of letting my mind heal and deal with the trauma. I suppose this makes sense. I'm just incredibly worried.

Who am I? Will I be alright when I find out?

Chip is sitting next to me stroking my hair. How insensitive with all that popcorn butter!

"Stop it," I mutter, "your grease covered fingers are tainting my perfect locks"

Chip laughed, as he put his hands back into the popcorn dish.

"The way you speak sometimes babe, I am almost starting to believe that you _are _from another time." I resisted the urge to snort as he continued. "

"Anyway, the news broadcast is starting soon babe, so get out of La-La land"

I sighed, this is just a formality, as Chip has constantly told me as of late. However, I still cannot help feeling the heavy weight of anxiety in my heart.

If someone loves me, if I have a family, they will come forward. Won't they? Who would not want _me_ back?

We watched as the mustached news caster talked about the birth of a snow leopard kitten at the state zoo, a spree of small time jewlery store roberies and finally, I saw my photograph illuminate the screen.

My stomach dropped, it was the photograph taken when I arrived, swollen features, mused blond hair and that horrible hospital robe. How dare they! No one could possibly recognize me in that state!

The news caster continued. " This unidentified female, aged approximately between sixteen and twenty-two years was found by washington state troopers in an undisclosed out-door location. She suffered from severe head-trauma and is amenesiac. If you have any information, regarding her identity, please call our toll-free tip line, at 1-800-555-7654 or contact the pontiac county sheriffs department at..."

I didn't have to listen to the news announcement any longer.

For some reason, deep in the pit of my soul, I knew without a doubt that someone was coming to get me...

My mind flashed once more to the cold boy with the dark hair and the golden eyes. I knew he was real, and I knew it was he that was coming.

My mind flashed again to the boy, and I saw him this time, in the middle of a wooded area, his skin shone like brillaint diamonds, and his eyesin congruence with his lips flashed a cocky smile, I realized that he was pointing to something.

Upon looking closer, I realized he was pointing to a pile of dead deer...

Then a noise.. some where in the woods, another deer, no, a mountain lion.

The boy jumped over fifteen feet in the air and landed upon the beast sinking his razor sharp teeth into it's neck, as the beast claws left his skin completely unmarked. The boy looked up smiling, deep red blood flowing from his mouth, dripping from his chin. He grabbed the carcass of and effortlessly tossed it upon the pile of deer, then he began to move towards me, terrifyingly beautiful. He looked as if... as if he wanted to kiss me.

I wasn't scared, I was paralyzed ...


	9. Chapter 9

Edwards POV

The last few days had been some of the longest in my long life. The quietness and emptiness of the house echoed it's sadness.

Rosalie was still missing, and it didn't make sense.

The others were tracing her scent and path all over the world, as she had spent the prior six months traveling to Paris, London, China, Egypt, Morroco, Brazil.

She'd been everywhere. This was impossible. Obviously something had happened to her. Even so, the executive decision had been made that Bella and I would stay in Forks and wait, in case Rose decided to return home.

I didn't buy that. I knew that was partially why, but someone else could have stayed. They were trying to get Bella and I to re-examine our problems, to talk about the death of our daughter.

I knew by the thoughts of the others, that everyone in my family was beyond heart-broken at the loss of Reneesme, especially Carlisle and Esme' and strangely the most affected was Jasper. I thought it might possibly be due to the fact that he was picking up on the emotions of the others.

I felt like a pariah in my own home, everyone avoided me so that I would not notice that memories of Nessie were constantly on their minds. Bella avoided me too, possibly because I could tell, even without reading her mind, that she was hiding something from me.

She didn't mourn our daughter as I did, and she was remorseless for killing the human. Jasper had told me in confidence that she felt... victorious.

That's what really set me off. How could she feel absolutely no guilt? She'd taken a human life.

What was happening to the woman I loved? How could she do this to me?

Was it what I'd I feared all along? That if she gained immortality she would lose all that I loved about her?

It did not seem so, the first few years after we quelled the Volturi were lived in perfection... our family was perfect...

Now everyting was in ruins, and Bella's reddened eyes were not helping... The picture she'd painted for me was of an old vaggabond drunk with a reckless past. How would she know that, and why would his tainted blood even be overly appealing?

When I had pulled away from Carlisle in the 1920's and fed on human blood, I had drank my fair share of dirty blood.

Usually, of course, human blood was always more appealing than that of an animal, but it didn't really "call to you" as clean blood did.

I still felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for every single life I'd ever taken, no matter how monsterous the life.

What truly stopped me from drinking from humans, was taking the life of an innocent. It had been decades since I'd let my mind wander to that fateful night, but my mates actions had made it impossible for me to forget.

I found myself thinking about the last time I'd ever had human blood.

This was a secret I had told no-one, not even Carlisle, something that would haunt me for the rest of my days.

...

It was a cool autumn night in 1922, Washington D.C.

I had decided to hunt. I made a reservation an upscale restaurant, for I found a lot of the most evil men happened to be wealthy or was it that most wealthy men happened to be evil?

I ordered a glass of merlot and a steak that would be easy for me to hide in my napkin as I pretended to eat.

I gave the illusion that I was the youngest son of a wealthy Manhattan steel tycoon as well as heir to a large fortune.

Of course the world being the way it was, everyone was clamoring for my attention.

I claimed to be in town meeting with an old friend.

I was seated at the table with the Mayor and his wife, and few of their "closest friends." Their friends were all congressmen and wealthy business proprietors. I was hoping to find what I was looking for right at my table. I was almost sure I would, but the thoughts of these men weren't evil, dishonest, warped, but not evil.

The blood of the Mayors wife smelled delightful, and I also learned she was having an affair with the Senator from Detriot who was seated to her husbands right. This was not enough for me to take her life though. She was guilty about it, but her husband ignored her, and was never home and frequented prostitutes, yet this was not enough for me to take his life either. They both had caused my throat to burn intensely.

I had to leave, I was having a hard time controlling myself. I excused myself and was going to pretend to use the facilites and then announce that I had recieved a phone call and that I had to return to New York immediately.

I headed towards the Restroom when I caught one of the most disgusting train of thoughts that I'd ever heard.

They were coming from a polished looking man, he was enormous in build, perhaps 6'5 in height and handsomely dressed. He looked like a true gentleman, but he was truly evil. He hurt defenseless women and girls for enjoyment, he was a pure sadist, and an occasional murderer.

I had found my meal.

I inhaled, he smelled fine, he would do, he was leaving right away. I quickly I returned to my table to formally excuse myself from the meal, and headed out of the steak house.

I followed the thoughts and scent of the man from the restaurant until we were very close to each other on a small desereted street in a questionable part of town.

I was about to grab him by the back of the head and show him what dispicable really was, when I noticed that he was planning to do these things yet again, to another girl, tonight.

From his mind I could tell his victim was alive and tied to a bed somewhere and he was headed to her at that moment. It took all of my strength to refrain from killing him right then and there, but I overcame it.

I decided to follow him, kill him, and save his victim.

I silently stalked him until we came upon a four story brick building that looked as if it were a hotel, it turned out to be an illegal brothel.

The brothel was run by a horrible gang of men who had kidnapped young girls from their homes in the night and brought them over state lines.

Most of the girls were young and beautiful, from poor families. They were not the type of girls who would have ended up in this life. Thus they brought in far more money, at least at first.

I peered through the window as five Russian men sat around a table drinking fine wine, and smoking pricey cigars. They had grown fat on the enslavement of these poor girls and rich off of their pain.

I noticed a group of girls, older than the batch I'd noticed upstairs upon arriving as I crept around the upper balcony to keep out of site. I had jumped down into the shrubbery on the ground level and watched as the older girls sat on the floor in their undergarments, playing cards, and smoking out of a large opium pipe.

So that's how they did it, causing the girls to become addicted to narcotics so that they'd never leave.

I wanted to break into the room and rip every single appendage of each of the men's bodies, but I waited, perfectly still.

I could hear the sad thoughts of the older girls, girls who had once been angelic daughters of grocers, lumberjacks, and factory workers, girls who would have once had the chance to be happily married and lived rich lives, full of children and adoring families and friends.

Now these desperate girls were half- nude slumped over an opium pipe and a worn deck of cards, counting the hours until they were forced into bed with a stranger again, hoping he would be sane and handsome, but knowing better.

They were thinking of the new garters they were given, wondering if this was forever yet at the same time yearning for attention from the men at the table.

They were brainwashed, puffing off the opium pipe to clear their minds and allow themselves to wrap up in their game of poker, one of the few freedoms they were afforded.

The men thought of them as dogs, work horses, sex slaves, to be used and abused, nothing more.

The scariest part was the way that they planned to "break" the new girls. To convince them that they could never leave, that no one would want them, that they were damaged goods, worthless whores.

The young redheaded beauty that the man I followed here was thinking of, the one that they would "break" that night was no more than sixteen.

The girl was a cheeful a locksmith's daughter from out west. The tall man for the restaurant had pulled over to ask directions as she was picking wild flowers and she trustingly went up to the car to direct him to his destination. He had then grabbed her and bound and gagged her throwing her to the back of a car. This girl was now upstairs being bathed and having make-up applied by other girls.

I was repulsed, as if they didn't know what was in store for her. As if she were getting ready for a party, and as if the other girls had a choice either.

The disgusting pathetic excuse for a man was getting aroused thinking about the rape and beating he and his comrades would give her later that evening.

He was thinking of the tension the girl felt, not knowing what was coming next. The man couldn't contain himself, he was going to make this happen now. His friends were thinking the same.

I saw them nod to one another and one by one they began to head up the stairs.

I jumped from my post behind a shrub on the first floor gracefully landing on the second story roof, positiong myself so that I could quickly break in , subdue the girl and kill the men before she realized what happened. Then I would carry her out and give her some money, and send her back to her family.

I wished I could save them all. I didn't know if more men were coming back, but I knew these other girls were so far gone. Still, I wished that there was something that I could do.

I saw the men enter the room. The girl was tied to the bed, crying and pleading, the men laughing and getting undressed.

I had to time this just right, I sprung through the window shattering glass across the small bed chamber.

My sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight as I smiled and said " Sirs, this poor girl will not be the one getting violated tonight."

The men looked at me with anger and surprise, the one I had followed to the brothel, drawing a pistol.

"You, boy, I've seen you before." He spat.

"Did you follow me?" He stepped closer with the pistol, aiming at my chest, "I asked you a question, Did you follow me, boy?" He demanded again.

"Yes," I said smiling. " And now your friends are going to follow you to hell."

I lunged and the man fired the pistol in my heart. The bullet bounced off and I bent down to pick it up.

"Adorable" I sneered, obviously unharmed.

The men stepped back running to the door, a mixture of screams, and horror fed responses. One by one I snapped back their heads and drank from their necks.

I could hear the fear in the room, as I was on my final victim, my blood-lust subsiding as I felt almost entirely full. I heard the thoughts of someone I had coincidentally ignored, the girl on the bed. The poor pretty redhead, the one I'd intended to save.

She didn't think she would survive this. She was praying.

I dropped the lifeless body of the over-sized russian like it was a giant rag doll, and wiped the blood from my mouth. I went to over to the edge of the old wooden bed and stared at the girl. She stared back in silence.

How had I forgotten to get her out of the way? How could I have let this sick frenzy consume me. I was just as big of a monster as they were.

She wasn't supposed to see this, she was meant to be blinded. I was going to lock her in the closet then lead her out to safety, but instead she had witnessed the whole thing.

I had ruined her life. She really had no chance now. My heart was heavy as I leaned in and heard her whisper... "Please...Please... My name is Abigail Lawrence, I'm fifteen years of age and I'm from St. Louis ,I have a papa and mama, and a baby sister, and beau that loves me, Please don't kill me. Please I want to go home sir , I won't tell, Please just don't hurt me...I just want to get home to my family"

"I know," I whispered, "but that cannot happen now, I'm a monster, I did this to you, please forgive me"

I gently wiped a tear off of her fragile cheek and moved her wispy auburn hair away from her neck. "I'll make it quick. I'm so sorry" I prayed to God for her soul and sunk my teeth into the largest throbbing vein in her sweet neck.

...

My guilt was still consuming me. I couldn't remember how many times the girl's face had haunted my dreams. How I had always had an aversion to the name Abigail and how I'd never been able to look at a young redhead.

How long had I been sitting here? An hour? A day? Had the sun set and risen again? And where was Bella? I had to stop thinking about this.

I was alone in the sitting room, browsing the satilite radio channels looking for something soothing to calm my mood, as if anything could. I decided to settle on the News Channel. I might as well listen to the affairs of humans and the state of the world than ponder my own shame and sadness.

I stared blankly and the screen. New born snow leopards and Jewel theives, nothing particulary interesting, though I did wonder what a snow leopard might taste like. Eating baby animals was not exactly honorable. My family and I liked to hunt creatures who were fully matured, who were at least able to try and defend themselves.

I was about to flip back the music channels when I froze, the television controllor crushing in my hand.

An informational broadcast about an "unidentified female between the ages of sixteen and twenty two" was being shown. The girl had suffered injuries and wasn't able to properly indentify herself, they were hoping family members or friends would come forward.

I could not believe what I was seeing.

This was impossible. No, this was beyond impossible.

It had to be a trick, there was no way, but it wasn't I would know that face anywhere.

This was the face of Rosalie Lillian Hale, the face she'd had the first time he'd met her. This was the face of the haughty human blond with the bright green eyes...


End file.
